Drapes, for use with surgical operating room tables, of various constructions and of various materials are known in the art. Such prior art drapes made of material fibers, or of chemically derived fibers, and of various sizes for use on surgical tables, are well known; note for example, the fiber Kasel.RTM. made by the Kimberly Clark Co.
While such prior art drapes are generally satisfactory, it is a specific object of the present invention to provide an improved surgical table drape which is totally fluid-proof and covers the entire area of an overhead surgical table.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a surgical drape which provides full coverage over the sides of the overhead surgical tables.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a disposable surgical drape which is constructed of materials which permit sterilization thereof during its manufacture.
The foregoing and other objects, features and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following more particular description of a preferred embodiment of the invention, as illustrated in the accompanying drawings, wherein: